Furture love sex sounds
by XAmiX
Summary: What happens when Kagome goes to the Gynecological Centre to get a check up? Why is she there and what is she up to! Read to find out! This is my third Fanfic and Hooray to me.I actually plan to finish this one! There is LEMON so watch out! Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Gynecological Centre**_

**Chapter one:** Problems

**Disclaimer:** The plot is mine! But the Characters are not mine!

* * *

Kagome had a very worried face. She was worried because she just heard tearable news and didn't know how to deal with it. "What are you talking about! What do you mean it broke? This can't be happening." 

"Ok! Kagome just try to find something or someone that can help you" Kouga said as he stared at Kagome with concern.

"I can't deal with this any more, I'm leaving" Kagome said and left the room without looking back. She left and now no one knew were she was headed. '_What should I do? I can't believe this is happening to me!'_ As Kagome was driving she started asking questions that she couldn't even answer. Questions like '_why me_?' and '_does god hate me_?' While Kagome was asking these questions she put on the radio there was this weird commercial but this weird commercial was soon to be her destiny. Kagome listened and it answered her prayers. Kagome started driving to this destination.

To our surprise she drove to the pharmacy. She came to the counter and asked for an ECP (Emergency contraceptive pill). "How old are you?" the pharmacist asked. "I'm turning 17 next month" Kagome replied in a worried voice. "Does this mean I can't take the ECP" "No you can Take the ECP but it depends on the age, the stronger the pill is the older you have to be" "So when am I going to get it?" Kagome asked in a worried voice again "You'll get it once I find it, it's really rare to see teenager having intercourse now a days." _'What world do you live in?'_ Kagome thought and decided to keep her mouth shut so she didn't piss the pharmacist off. M,g.,l,b,l nx

He finally decided to give her the pill and gave her some advice. He told her to get a gynecological appointment. Kagome at first didn't know what it was and asked about it. "What is that to be exact?" Kagome asked. "It's a type of doctor who looks in the Vagina to see if you have any Medical problems or infections. Once you have had intercourse you must check yourself if you have any problems or sickness" he replied. In a scared voice Kagome asked "you can get a sickness from having intercourse!" "Yes he replied, and it shouldn't be a shock to you if you have been going to health class" he said in a concerned voice. "Oh I just don't listen to that garbage" kagome replied "well you should cause one day it might help" he told her. Kagome thanked the man and walked away. She was now happier then ever but she didn't want to tell Kouga about anything until she was sure that she was off the hook.

'_Now where am I supposed to find a_ gynecological _centre?' _she asked her self. While she was driving she was looking around for a clinic. To her surprise there was one clinic near the Pharmacy. It read the words 'gynecological centre' you could see the smile in Kagome's eyes. She was so happy and parked right in front. When she came in no one was there. So she sat down. Ten minutes later a woman came out of the bathroom. "Hello may I help you?" she said. Kagome said "I need to make an appointment" "Oh dear, you don't need an appointment for here it's a walk in genealogical centre" "Really" Kagome said in delight. "All you have to do is answer some questions" the secretary said. "Ok, what ever it takes" Kagome said.

Q: "Ok, how old are you?"

A: "I'm turning 17 but I'm 16 at the moment"

Q: "What do you prefer a man or a

R( Reply): "Sorry you didn't actually have a choice on that one; we only have a Man in for today"

Q: "What is you name?"

A: "My name is Kagome"

Q: "ok, Kagome why are you here today?"

A: "I'm here because I need to be checked and a pharmacist recommended me to come here"

Q: "How many times have you had intercourse?"

A: "I don't know, isn't that personal?"

R: "Well this survey is personal that's why we need you to answer it its really important ok"

Q: "Ok, now how many different ways have you experience intercourse? All three ways?"

A: "Yes, all three ways"

R: "I see you're naughty"

Q: "do you use vibraters?"

R: "Do I have to answer?"

R2: "yea, you do"

A" Unfortunately I do it for pleasure"

Q: "does you Boyfriend not give you pleasure?"

A: "Yes, I do get pleasure but have you heard of your boyfriend around 24/7?"

R: "So when he is not around you use a vibrator, I see"

Q: "Is this your first time in a genealogical centre?"

A: "Yes"

"Ok, we are finished all of the questions for today but I will ask more another day to get more up to date" The secretary said. "Aren't I supposed to come here once a year?" Kagome asked in concern. "No you don't, you have to come hear monthly or some times weekly" the secretary said." What's your name by the way" Kagome asked. "My name is Kikyou, ill be back I need to call the Doctor"

* * *

AN: This is my third Fanfic and I'm actually proud about this one the most. I'm actually deciding to finish it for once lol. And I actually have it planned out! So I hoped you liked the first chap and there will be LEMON! So watch out! **THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON PEOPLE!**


	2. Info!

Hey, for all you people who like this story so far... I'm really really sorry that I didn't update soon. I had school and allot of stuff going on the i didn't have time for it anymore. So if you all think I've disappeared I didn't :D. I'm coming back with the next few chapters this summer. So be patient!

Love Ami


End file.
